ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/16th Birthday
Today it is my sixteenth birthday. Wow. 16 years old. So much has happened in my teen years that my childhood feels so long ago. A lot of has happened, and although I've been stressing out the last 24 hours, today is a day I can be happy before I enter the stress once again. I've gone through a lot, and I've dealt with a lot. I've dealt with depression. I've dealt with anxiety. I dealt with accepting my sexuality, my grades, I dealt with my ability as a writer. I'm still dealing with things, but you guys have helped me through it all. Guys, you have no idea how large of an impact you've had on my lives. I'm so freaking glad I decided to come on here, it's truly been an experience. I'm glad to have celebrated many birthdays on here, and although this will be my last birthday on here, I'm glad that it is my 16th. You know why? 16 is the select age that many writers give their teenage characters. Not too old, but not too young either. 16 is THE AGE for teenagers. Many of us have chosen 16 because it symbolizes this. I'm 16 now. Imagine me hold an Ultimatrix in my arm. I'm Ben's age just without an Omnitrix. 16 is an important age, and I'm reminded that I have to make the most of this year. Because I'm not going to be 16 again in a year from now. Guys, I've really been thinking about it, and I'm really considering starting a YouTube account. It's a serious thought. I know that I have to do something with my talents. I need to do something. Maybe YouTube is the answer. Maybe it isn't. I'm not sure what path to exactly choose right now. I have to start focusing on my future though, I have to start focusing on school to make sure that I can get that future. It's going to be hard, but it will be worth it. So tell me guys: what content should I post on YouTube? I've already thought of ideas for two more serious-related videos, based on observations I've made recently. But what YouTubers should I look up to? What things should I do? Should I make my channel more story-based? Should I make my channel more vlog like? What should my channel be? Also guys, can you help me find some good quality video cameras that aren't going to cost me over a thousand dollars? And maybe some good but cheap equipment as well? Can you help me figure all this out? Also, can you help me figure out what ideas to use for my video? Should I do film school? Should I do YouTube or not? Do you have any recommendations for when I take the SAT's? Any advice for me in the junior year? Anyways, I'm 16, and it's my birthday. I get No Bake Cookies, I get Red Robins, and I get to enjoy it with my friends: You guys. Thanks for being there for me, even if I am the first out-bureaucrat on BTFF. Maybe even the first user to actually be out of the closet on BTFF. Who knows. But thanks guys. P.S. - I will block you if you don't give me gifts. GIVE ME GIFTS. P.S.S. - Love you guys. Category:Blog posts